I Can Become A Hero
by Sippin'OnFire
Summary: Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya is truly on the verge of giving up. In a world where All Might never gives Izuku his quirk, can he even dream to become a hero? With a little help from a complete stranger, there still might be some hope left after all.


**Thus begins a story I've been wanting to work on for a while now. I was going to wait until I had more to this story but I was very excited to get this started.**

 **Anyway, lets get on with the story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, don't worry, more will be revealed about the man/stranger soon...obviously.**

 **Also also, there will be more than one OC. If you're okay with that, carry on.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia.**_

* * *

 _"Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a quirk? I'm a normal kid without any powers, could I ever hope to be someone like you!?"_

 _..._

 _"No, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."_

After hearing those words come from All Might, the person and hero I admired the most, I nearly shut down. A million different thoughts ran through my head as I willed myself to leave the roof and head home. Voices from the past taunting me, echoing in my head as I walked down the street...

The Doctor, _"Sorry kid, it's not gunna happen."_

Kacchan, _"You're worse than the rest of these rejects you quirkless wannabe! Do you really think they'd let someone like you in when they can have me!? You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best!"_

My mother, _"I'm sorry Izuku! I wish things were different..."_

My whole world came tumbling down around me. Everything that I believed in, everything I ever dreamed of shattered right before my eyes. Everyone was right about me, I'd never be anything.

I was so lost in my thoughts I wandered all the way home without even noticing. I sighed as I unlocked the front door and made my way inside. I took off my shoes and sluggishly walked towards my room. On my way there I noticed my mother wasn't home, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

I entered my room and closed the door slowly, leaning my forehead against it. My heart ached, my head hurt and I was just _so_ tired. I froze as I turned around, slowly scanning my room. Everywhere I looked All Might memorabilia was there.

For a second, a _very_ brief second, white hot rage coursed through me. In that second I wanted to scream as I tore down every poster, smashed every action figure, just get rid of everything. I didn't though because I couldn't fault All Might for telling me what he did. He was just telling the truth, a truth I knew but didn't want to believe.

Feeling absolutely drained, I walked over to my bed and collapsed. I fell into a restless sleep the moment I hit the mattress.

* * *

 ** _Later That Night_**

 _ **"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Iz-Izuku!? There's something you need to see, hurry and wake up!"

I groaned as I slowly woke up, "...Mom?"

I sat up groggily as my door slowly opened. Mom's head poked inside and I quickly took notice of the distressed look on her face. Upon seeing me awake, she rushed into the room and gently grabbed my arm. "Oh thank goodness you're awake!"

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked her as she pulled me off my bed and dragged me to the door.

"Yes, yes I'm fine but something happened! You need to see this!" She hastily replied.

I stayed quiet and allowed her to drag me to the living room. My eyes were drawn to the TV when I heard the broadcaster talking.

 _ **"Earlier today at the Tatooin Shopping District a young boy was attacked by a sludge-like villain-"**_

I reeled back in shock, dropping down heavily onto the couch. It couldn't be, could it!?

 _ **"-the boy, now identified as Katsuki Bakugou, bravely fought for his life while he waited for a pro hero to appear."**_

I stared blankly at the TV as they showed a few clips of the sludge villain attacking Kacchan.

 _ **"Although it took a while, none other than All Might appeared and saved the boy."**_

Sighing in relief, I leaned back into the couch and continued to watch the report. My mind was a jumbled mess, even worse than before. Here I am feeling bad for myself while Kacchan was nearly killed! I couldn't help but think, maybe if I was there...

 _No._ I can't think like that, I'll just be getting my hopes up. I'm quirkless, there's nothing I could have done. I'd only be getting in the way.

I stood up from the couch with my head down, my bangs covering my eyes as I walked back to my room, "Well, that's a relief. I'm glad he's okay."

"Izuku, wait-"

I closed my door.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Kacchan's attack was all anyone talked about at school. In class, in the hallways, at lunch, just everywhere. Although, every time it was brought up directly with him, he always screamed at them to stop talking about it. He adamantly claimed that he was perfectly fine on his own and that he didn't need a 'damn pro hero' to save him.

Now that I think about it, I wonder how All Might managed to save Kacchan in the first place. I mean, wasn't he suppoused to be out of time due to his injury? I shouldn't think too much into it, he's the world's greatest hero after all. I'm sure if he desperately needed to he could push past his limits, even if for only a moment.

Thanks to the attack being the center of attention, I actually wasn't bothered by anyone too much. For once I was able to go through a whole school day without any torment. Well, at least not from others. My mind was tormenting me enough.

By the time the final bell rang, I was already exhausted. I just wanted to go home and continue forgetting about my dreams-

"Oof!"

I stumbled backwards and tripped, landing on the ground with a thud. I groaned as I began to pick myself up, "S-sorry, I wasn't paying attention t-to where I was goi-"

I yelped out in pain as a harsh kicked landed on my shoulder. I was once again on my backside as I glanced up at the person I bumped into.

Kacchan, of course it's Kacchan.

A sudden wave of fear shot through my veins. I waved my hands frantically in front of me as I scooted backwards away from Kacchan, "H-h-hey K-Kacchan! I rea-really didn't mean to b-bump into you!"

Kacchan stared down at me with his usual scowl, "Watch where you're fucking going you quirkless bastard!"

Another harsh kick was delivered straight to my side this time. A grunt escaped my lips as I cradled my side. A sharp tug on my hair had me face to face with Kacchan glowering at me, his hand close to my face letting off little explosions, "Who do you think you are getting in my way!? Bump into me again and next time I'll let out all my stress by blowing you into smithereens, you got it!?"

I was a stuttering mess. Due to my ever increasing anxiety I couldn't even answer him. I winced as the heat from his explosions got close enough to slightly singe my cheek. _'Damn it, how am I going to hide that one from mom?'_

I gasped as Kacchan scoffed and threw me to the side, "Pathetic! All you can do is just sit there and quiver in fear! You truly are worthless!"

On that note he turned around and stomped off. Even after he was gone I remained where I was, just laying on the ground trying to hold myself together. I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing as Kacchan's words broke me further. I rolled onto my hands and knees, staring at the ground.

In that moment I lost controll of myself as I violently punched the ground, "Don't you think I know that already!? I know I'm worthlees, and weak, and useless, and that I'll never amount to anything! Do you have to remind me every single damn time!?"

I couldn't hold back my tears as I sobbed. I pushed my forehead into the dirt and wailed, because that's all I could do. I'm just weak Deku who can't do anything but cry.

"Oi, that was pretty harsh. Are you alright?"

"AHHHH!"

I jumped to the side with my arms raised in front of me, expecting Kacchan or one of his lackeys to be back to taunt me. Instead I was met with a strange man who was covering his ears.

"Damn, you're loud kid!"

I wiped my face dry as I replied, my voice muffled by my sleeve, "S-s-s-s-sorry!"

Peeking over my sleeve after I finished wiping away the tears, I caught the man shaking his head with a grin, "Don't sweat it, now c'mon, lets get you off the ground."

I shrunk away as he reached out for me, offering me his hand. I stared at it warily for a moment before taking it. The man easily lifted me off the ground and patted the dirt off my clothes.

"T-t-thanks," I awkwardly thanked him.

The man just chuckled as he waved his hand in dismissal, "No problem kid," he then dropped his cheerful facade, "are you alright? That kid sure did a number on you."

I diverted my eyes to the ground, "You s-saw t-that?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the whole ordeal."

I squeaked out in embarrassment. _'That's so embarrassing! A total stranger saw me totally break down!'_

"...what he said, was it true?"

I glanced at him in confusion, "H-huh?"

"Yanno," he twirled his hand into the air as he answered, "the whole being quirkless thing. Is it true?"

I trembled as my gaze dropped to the ground, "...yes."

It was silent for a moment before the man let out a long whistle, "Wow, that's tough."

"Y-yeah-"

"You should have still fought back but hey, that's just my opinion."

My eyes widened but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists, "I-its n-n-not that e-easy-"

"I didn't say it would have been easy. Hell, you definitely woulda got grinded into the dirt cause he has a quirk and you don't," he gently placed a hand on my shoulder, "but you shouldn't just let him do that to you. You should always stick up for yourself and never let anyone put you down-"

I know he means well, but I couldn't stop the fit of rage that took hold of me. I smacked his hand off of me and glared at him, "T-there's no point! Everything Ka-Kacchan said about me is true! Without a qu-quirk I would never stand a chance!"

I paused as I ran my hands through my hair in distress, "I'm useless without a quirk! Worthless! I can't d-do anything but cry! I'm pathetic! I'll never be a h-hero! I was stupid t-t-thinking I ever h-had a chance in the f-first place!-"

I clutched my chest as a sob wracked through my body, effectively cutting off my rant. Everything I kept bottled up inside burst out and I couldn't help but to start crying again. I whimpered as I brokenly whispered, "I-I-It's all I e-ever wan-wanted, b-but I'll n-never be a h-h-hero..."

It was quiet except for my broken sobs. Then the man spoke.

"...so what you're telling me is that just because you're quirkless, you can't be a hero? You're willing to let little shits like that tell you what you can and can't do? That's a crock of shit if I've ever heard one."

I heard footsteps as the man came closer to me. He gripped both of my shoulders, forcing me to look at him through my tears. I nearly gasped as I saw the most serious expression I've ever seen on anyone's face, "It might not mean much coming from me considering I'm just a stranger and all, plus I've got a quirk of my own but that doesn't matter. Listen kid, no matter what anyone tells you, quirkless or not you _can_ become a hero."

"N-no! I-I-I can't-"

"Oh, but you _CAN_! The only reason you wouldn't be able to is if you give up on yourself. Once you've given up, that's when it's truly over. It'll take years of hard work, of pushing yourself to the brink, but you _can_ become a hero!"

This man, this complete stranger just told me the words I needed to hear my entire life. Not my classmates or teachers, not Kacchan, not my mother, not even All Might. A total stranger took the time out of his day to tell me that I _can_ become a hero. He could be lying, saying anything to make me feel better, but he said it with such _conviction_ , as if he actually believed I could become a hero.

Just like always, I cried. I cried harder than I ever did in my entire life. Because for once, someone actually _believed_ in _me_ , of all people.

* * *

 _ **A Few Moments Later**_

After I managed to calm down, the man offered to walk me home. As strange as it was to let a complete stranger guide me home, I couldn't help but trust him. He gave me no reason not to trust him, in fact he only _gave_ me reasons to trust him, as weird as that sounds.

We walked most of the way in silence, but once we were almost there he spoke up, "So that kid, the one who was messing with you earlier, he was the one who was attacked by that sludge-villain yesterday right?"

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, "Y-yeah, that w-was him."

"I take it with the way he was talking to you that you know him? I mean, you two were wearing the same uniform so I'm just assuming."

"Y-you're correct. We we-were actually quite c-close friends g-growing up." I sheepishly replied.

The man looked shocked, "No kidding? I never woulda guessed with the way he was treating you. Does he...do that often?"

I nodded, "H-honestly? Yeah, he d-does. He wasn't always l-like this though, just ever since his q-quirk manifested."

The man shook his head in disappointment, "That's a shame. With a quirk as powerful as his, at least from what I seen on the news, he could be a powerful hero. If he doesn't get that attitude in check though..."

"E-even so," I cut in quickly, catching him by surprise, "I k-know he can be a l-little...extreme at times, but I s-still think he can become a g-great hero!"

He eyed me for a moment before shrugging, "If you say so, you've known him for a long time so I'll take your word for it."

At this point I noticed the apartment me and my mother shared was in view, "U-uh, well we're here."

He blinked a few times at the apartment buildings before looking at me, "So we are."

I scuffed my shoe on the ground as I thought of what to say. After taking a deep breath, I looked him in the eye, "I d-didn't get to say t-thank you for what you s-said earlier. All my l-life I've waited for s-someone to say those words to me. W-what you said, it really m-meant a lot...so th-thank you s-sir!" I finished with a deep bow to show my gratitude.

I heard the man clear his throat before he began speaking, "You don't have to thank me kid, I was just doing the right thing. Anyway, I still stand by what I said. If you're serious about becoming a hero, then damn it become a hero!"

I stood up straight and nodded in determination, "I-I'll try my best!-"

"I wasn't finished yet," he put up one hand to stop me and I instantly closed my mouth, "look, like I said before it's going to take years of hard work. You're going to need to push yourself to your limits and beyond if you ever hope to become a truly great hero."

The man smiled as he pointed at me, "But, I can tell just by talking with you today that you'll become a great hero. You have this drive that I've only ever seen in one man and to me, he was the greatest hero to ever live. I doubt that even after all the shit you've been through, even after what I've seen today, that you woulda gave up so easily."

His hand dropped back to his side as he continued, "I'm usually not one for teaching others, I've only offered it to two people and they were special exceptions, but I would gladly help you take a step in the right direction. That's if you want my help, no pressure."

Upon hearing his offer, I completely zoned out. _'H-he wants to help me!?'_

 ***Snap Snap***

"Yo kid, are you in there?"

"H-huh?"

The man laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head, "You were muttering to yourself for a while now. It was kinda creepy."

I blushed as I responded, "S-sorry!"

"So...how about it kid?"

"O-oh, r-right!" I slapped my cheeks, refocusing on the question at hand, "y-you honestly want to h-help m-me?"

"Of course, I said I would didn't I? But if I'm gunna be honest," he smirked and cracked his neck, "training with me won't be a walk in the park. I'm gunna put you through the wringer."

I gulped nervously as I contemplated his offer. It took me no longer than a few seconds to make up my mind. I took a deep breath to steady myself, narrowed my eyes in determination and showed off my biggest, shakiest grin.

"I accept!"


End file.
